


This Thing

by TheCoral



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Carmensita is in Highschool now, Dating, F/M, Mentions of Previous Relationships, crappy writing, hetro, i may do mature themes but I don't know how, ill update this story so it have more content later, im sorry DDADDS fans forgive me, its an AU tho, we'll have to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral
Summary: Mat will have find someone new eventually. He meets a woman though a dating app and meets her up in a cafe, and then, things are just getting started for them.





	This Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an another Dream Daddy x HuniePop fanfic because why not? I really like these two games much, I guess this is a sequel to my first fanfic since I guess it took place 2 months after the festival had ended.  
> By the way, this takes place when Dadsona got friendzoned, so do not expect to have Mat some romantic feelings for him.

It's been two months since the Maple Bay festival and the people of Maple Bay continued their daily activities. A guy with dark skin, some facial hair, glasses, brown dreadlocks and nice looking clothing is currently working at his cafe shop. Mat see his friend Pablo walking by him, Pablo waves his hand and starts doing his job on serving the customers. Pablo must have done the job really good today, Mat isn't great at socializing, he would rather talk with anyone who is very close to him, like Pablo of course, but he has his life to take care of first, like taking care of his daughter Carmensita.

"My man, you haven't hung out with anyone new for the past 4 months, what happened?" Pablo questions 

"I don't know, maybe for right now, I'm not in the mood to meet another significant person in my life," Mat replied 

"I know it's hard after you rejected your former lover, but you're still friends with him right? It's not the time to give up,"

"I seriously still do not even know dude,"

"Hey, let me tell something. Learn to open up yourself, there are people who are willing to get to know you, also be grateful that you're here,"

"Thank you very much, Pablo, we need to get back to work though, I will consider going back into a relationship a try one more time."

Mat and Pablo work their hardest to serve up the customers as much as they can. Mat's mind currently is that his relationship with Dadsona did go well, but why he made a stupid move to not take it. Maybe Mat is just not that all prepared for a relationship like Dadsona is, or he's just afraid it'll end up wrong like his previous relationship. 

Mat walked to his home, he finds Carmensita is watching  _Free!! Internal Summer_ while doing her homework. He brushes it off and went straight to his room. Mat's room is full of references to many music genres, and much surreal stuff. He went to his bed and pulls out his smartphone, he proceeds to go to the App Store and download a dating app. He opens up the app and presses the begin button. 

Mat begins searching up by looking up tags on what he's interested in. Many of the options that are in the app looked too young or too old to be on here, but whatever. He searched very hard on the tags, that it took him 7 minutes to find a person that has caught his interest. Mat found a woman named Lola Rembrite, a woman who works as a flight attendant, her favorite hangout place is cafes and she currently has two friends. She's independent, hard-working, and is generally nice when she wants to take a laugh at. Lola likes to keep herself to a minimal, having her own space when she's not alright, isn't a fan of large groups of people, and isn't afraid to take a stand. Well, that's what the bio and profile gave Mat to, he has seen to like her already. It's nighttime in 6:13 PM, she's probably doing her job right now, but Mat decides to make sure if she's here on this app still looking for a date. Mat opened up the DM box and has sent a message to Lola.

Its now 6:31 PM and suddenly, a notification came in from Mat’s phone. The text message is normal as it should be, he is calm. 

“Thanks for messaging me, anything going on?”

Matt gave himself a nice grin, he replied back to Lola to a sweet message.  
"I'm doing great, it's very lovely out at the night"  
"I'm very stressed, I need a break from my job, I've gotten into so much with the customers and my friends, ughh..."  
"Glad you have taken your time to text me, anything I could do for you?"  
"...you could help me relieve my stress, please?"  
"I can send you nice and calming indie songs that I like to listen to"  
"That would be great, send them away!"  
Mat sends them links to the songs for Lola to calm her stress.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYQszgiyH8o  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km75Pc0YzdQ  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvWstzEUTfU  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWZCbvK8gf4&list=PL0AC4F5F51E958FD0&index=11  
Lola has listened to each of them, on a playlist, she had felt very calm now that she fell asleep, forgetting about the texting Lola was doing.  
It is now 7:54 pm, it felt for Mat to sleep as he noticed that Lola isn't texting back now. He has put on a Spotify playlist for him to sleep, when lying down the bed comfortably, he felt relieved. He's now already in deep sleep in 7 minutes, he knows the day will be bright for time tomorrow.

Sunrise came and it was 6:28 AM. It was time to wake his daughter up to school, but first, he needs to shower. Luckily, he has a shower right next to his bedroom, Mat gets up from his bed, stretches himself, and walk to his bathroom. He took off all of his clothes one by one and put them into a clothing basket full of sweaty clothes. He puts his hand on the handle and turn on the shower to a right temperature. There's a Mp3 player on the counter where he plays his music while he's showering, he usually takes 12 minutes to shower. He plays the song Feel it Still by Portugal. The. Man and proceeds to enter the shower. Mat was rubbing his dreads with shampoo and washing his whole body using body wash. He felt so relieved that he stay for a little longer. He has thinking about his friend (Dadsona), he may had a bit for regret of rejecting his feeling for Mat and always felt bad for that since for the past 2 months. Mat wishes he can take back what he said and accepted them. But there is his new journey for love, he found Lola, but he's not sure yet. He needs to meet her first just to make sure. Mat wants this to go right. Everything. 

 

Mat got off the shower and took him 12 minutes to get himself, mostly dry. Mainly because of his hair. He got dressed up in a most basic outfit he has found. Carmensita was waiting at the kitchen and Mat finally got to her.   
"What took you a while?" Carmensita questioned   
"I'm very sorry my sweetheart. I'll get you a delicious breakfast. " Mat replied


End file.
